


мёртвые бабочки прокуренных лёгких

by Kuromelis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drugs, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuromelis/pseuds/Kuromelis
Summary: У Ханамаки бабочки в руках и в глазах карусели. У Матсукавы - гриф гитары и Ханамаки - только в глазах.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	мёртвые бабочки прокуренных лёгких

**Author's Note:**

> умираю, наверное, где-то внутри, пытаюсь схватить вдохновение
> 
> земфира - знак бесконечность  
> pink floyd - hey you  
> pink floyd - butterfly  
> panic! at the disco - nicotine  
> panic! at the disco - victorious

У Ханамаки бабочки в руках и в глазах карусели. У Матсукавы - гриф гитары и Ханамаки - только в глазах.

И шум в ушах розовый. Будто сам Ханамаки. И бьёт морским прибоем неприятно по горлу накатывающей тошнотой. И головой об асфальт хочется, чтобы кровь носом и память навылет.

У Матсукавы гитара лежит на коленях и в руках поочерёдно и песня горчит на языке. А хотелось бы, чтобы сигареты с чужого языка. Ханамаки курит так по-бабски не бабски толстые сигареты - ему не идёт. Зато идёт Матсуну - движениями рук и губ чужих.

Матсукаве хочется петь, чтобы во взгляде он и только. Пальцы мёрзнут - Ханамаки говорит, что они тёплые - не слушаются, струны ранят. Аккорды режут слух плавностью, голос - хрипотой. Матсукава, кажется, заболевает - Ханамаки и ветром в его волосах.

И розами белыми. Потому что "люблю белые розы, они напоминают мне тебя, Матсун" - тебя и люблю вырванное из контекста, вырезанное тупым ножом без наркоза. И плевался бы цветами, кашлял кровью, но это пустое.

Ханамаки не слушает - только слышит - смотрит куда-то далеко на воображаемые карусели и бабочек в руках. Матсун - не воображаемый - выплёвывает новый сгусток слов, чтобы не умереть, не задохнуться порывами. Сгусток улетучивается броуновским движением в воздух - Матсун плюётся новым, озоновыми дырами стремясь разрушить надоевший потолок.

И тонет в порывах, падая с каруселей. И бабочками разъедается с рук чужих. 

Ойкава говорит, что песня вышла грустная и что это не дело. Матсун лишь жмёт плечами, щипая натянутые струны души собственной - выходит не грустно, а отвратительно не по нотам. 

Макки уходит курить, тянет с собой Иваизуми - смех с балкона. Ойкава тоже смотрит куда-то вдаль - не на карусели явно - на малахитовые горы, с которых катится Иваизуми кубарем и неуправляемо. Матсукаве не до этого - свои бы карусели остановить и разогнать плотоядных насекомых, чтобы в чужих глазах только кудри чёрные и пальцы тёплые в душе. А Ойкава и Иваизуми пусть добывают малахит динамитом - вместе или порознь - Матсуну плевать - наигрывает новую мелодию в пустой комнате, сидя на холодном полу среди серых стен и привычных взглядов. Видимо, выходит лучше - Ханамаки громко подпевает с балкона, смеётся бесом. И рядом садится, плечом прижимаясь к тёплому боку - Матсуна укачивает, и мир вращается вокруг или он на месте не в силах сдвинуться.

Матсун, кажется, влюблён давно. Давно и неуправляемо. Ему девятнадцать с половиной, когда он впервые закидывается экстази. Им по двадцать, когда они впервые спят.

Шум давит на перепонки, в клубе душно. Макки, кажется, пьян - лезет слишком близко, слишком много света Матсун улавливает расширенными зрачками. Макки смеётся.

\- Матсун, хочу целоваться.

Матсун оголёнными нервами чувствует чужие губы на своих и талию руками. Матсун хочет любить, а Макки податливо жмётся сильнее, ближе. Кабинка туалета в грязном клубе, скользкие неслушающиеся языки, чуть тёплые пальцы на горячей коже под прилипающей футболкой. Слишком много ощущений, слишком много нереального Ханамаки - под пальцами и кровью по венам.

Колени Макки предательски разъезжаются, когда он, шипя и ругаясь, пытается расстегнуть ширинку чужих потрёпанных - чуть меньше них самих - джинс. Матсун ловит его за подбородок, обжигается и терпит, большим пальцем раздвигает губы и скользко проводит по кромке зубов. Теряется где-то, где-то, где-то. И находится в чужих волосах - пальцами и всем естеством, - пока ему суетливо и нетерпеливо отсасывают, захлёбываясь в звуках и ощущениях. Матсукава не захлёбывается - живёт на дне, не умея дышать под водой.

Сейчас им по двадцать два. Иваизуми много курит и матерится, Ойкава ненавидит фразу о третьем десятке, уже не бинтует колени и не пытается замазывать синяки, Ханамаки тоже курит, тоже матерится и пьёт. Матсукава всё ещё временами закидывается наркотиками и всё ещё влюблён. Культ саморазрушения. Золотая молодежь.

Макки кажется невероятно красивым, сидя на бетонном полу пустой квартиры с открытой бутылкой шампанского в руке, обманчиво худой, задорно скалящийся. С каруселями и бабочками.

Матсун перестаёт попадать по струнам, и Иваизуми берёт гитару сам. Играет что-то, поёт hey you флойдов так, как умеет лишь он - прокуренной хрипотой, обращаясь сразу ко всем и одновременно ни к кому.

\- Hey you! Оut there in the cold getting lonely, getting old, сan you feel me?

Ойкава затихает, почти не дышит, только отбивает ритм пальцами, Макки тихо покачивается в такт и шепчет слова губами. Матсукава находит себя в каждом слове и разбивается, разбивается. Невероятно благодарен Хаджиме за голос и за существование. Его, кажется, мутит, голова наливается свинцом, и он ложится прямо на пол, больно ударяясь затылком и звоном разносясь по собственному телу, подползает ближе - в рой бабочек - и беспомощно тычется лбом в чужую ногу. Хватается за карусели мёртвой хваткой кровоточащих рук и слышит последние строки новой песни.

\- Cause it drives my me wild to see you flutter by you butterfly.

Иваизуми вообще любит флойдов, знает их песни наизусть и никогда не ошибается в аккордах. Матсукава слушает плацебо и закидывается наркотиками - плацебо вместо Ханамаки, кроме Ханамаки.

Он просыпается глубоко за полночь на грязном матрасе в своей квартире. Снова обещает себе сделать ремонт, снова обещает себе бороться, снова врезается в невозможное Ханамаки. Из старого магнитофона в углу комнаты Молко прерывисто-шипяще тянет ноту, Матсукава тянет собственное время нитью - не оборвать трясущимися пальцами. Наркотики услужливо протягивают ножницы и хищно скалятся прожелтевшими острыми зубами.

Гитара жалостливо брякает, перекинутая на ремне через плечо, Матсукава уже не запирает собственную обнажённо-пустую квартиру и ускользает в спасительную ночную промозглость позднего апреля. От дома до парка тридцать минут пешком давно изученными тропами и переулками, скорее наощупь, скорее на рефлексах. Мир расплывается нарисованными картинками, и Матсукаве ожидаемо хорошо в эндорфиновом забытьи. Он не помнит, как дошёл, не помнит, что играл и пел. Кажется, что-то из паники, которая на дискотеке, как скорее всего и Ханамаки. Под сумасшедшими лучами софитов, шальной, дикий, в вечные семнадцать.

\- I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you so I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do.

Играть трясущимися руками неудобно, аккорды западают - жаль не в сердце, а в пустоту, - но голос неожиданно послушен своей насмехающейся хрипотцой. Макки садится рядом, затягивается только раскуренной сигаретой и подхватывает:

\- You're worse than nicotine.

Песню они не заканчивают, Матсукава только особенно уверенно вставляет конечные аккорды в середину и заканчивает - жизнь, - почти не начав.

\- Тендо сказал, что ты здесь, - Макки не смотрит в его сторону, и от этого почему-то легче.

\- А тебя так и тянет ко всяким мерзавцам.

Матсукава тянется к чужому запястью и затягивается дымом сигареты из рук Ханамаки.

\- Мне казалось, ты не куришь.

\- Я курю вещи посерьёзней, детка.

Макки хмурится, но нет той жалости или отвращения, что встречается в чужих промозглых взглядах - Матсукава благодарен за это отдельно и особенно.

\- Наркотики убьют тебя, Матс.

\- Или это сделаешь ты.

Ханамаки смотрит будто понимающе, остро. Матсукава отшучивается, пьяно посмеивается и умирает. В каждом его взгляде, движении - умирает, умирает, умирает. Макки просит:

\- Спой мне что-нибудь.

И Матсун поёт victorious, потому что весь он - Ханамаки - паника неуправляемая и непобеждённая. Вторит Матсукаве и забывается в музыке, теряется и растворяется вместе с ним. Потому что сегодня они победители, потому что сегодня они уже мертвы, потому что сегодня ещё существует - с ними или без них. Макки снова затягивается, и бабочки на его узловатых пальцах - Матсун уверен - жмурятся от привычного дыма. Он одними губами уже шепчет такие знакомые слова и смотрит на что-то, пляшущее отражениями огней. И всё то же.

У Ханамаки бабочки в руках и в глазах карусели. У Матсукавы - гриф гитары и Ханамаки - только в глазах.


End file.
